


Track

by daysinbetween



Series: Jongens (Boys) [1]
Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: M/M, i love this gay ass movie, it's shit but enjoy, so much that i wrote fanfiction for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinbetween/pseuds/daysinbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult because there are societal expectations they are supposed to uphold, such as that of being heterosexual and having girlfriends. </p><p>And it's not that Marc finds girls repulsive... He just would rather kiss Sieg and hold Sieg than any of the girls he knows. Does this confuse him? Endlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track

**Author's Note:**

> i love them a lot why am i like this

The sun is hot, and it beams down on Marc in an unmerciful fashion that creates beads of sweat on his forehead. They are dripping down his face slowly and he runs a hand across it, letting a small groan escape his lips before returning back to his current activity.

  
SIeg has asked him to time a lap of his. His time to beat is 60 seconds, which in Marc's opinion is something Sieg could achieve easily. However, Sieger has a habit of continually meeting Marc's eyes whenever they happen to fall on him (which is often), even during practice, which includes a whole lot of track.

  
As a result of this, Sieg's attention unintentionally falls upon Marc, as opposed to his running and beating his goal. It would be easy for Marc to keep his eyes trained on the small timer he has been gifted with by Coach, but that becomes exceedingly difficult as the lap continues. Even from a distance, Marc can see Sieg's breaths becoming heavier and his cheeks pinkening slightly in the adorable way they do during training. Marc's eyes are drawn to the tan skin of his toned legs, and the way his chest tightens with every inhalation.

  
He curses himself as he and Sieg's eyes meet again. Despite himself, he cannot help but send a teasing smile to the boy before forcing himself to avert his eyes and keep them fixed on the timer (currently at 45 seconds), if only for Sieg's sake. He can see the small stumble Sieg does in response to Marc's tease in his peripheral vision, and he smirks.

  
Sixteen seconds later he can hear the unmistakable sound of trainers upon the track. Marc's eyes focus on the time the stopwatch displays and he stops it, groaning when he sees it has landed on 0:01:01. One second off Sieg's goal.

  
"I missed it, then?" asks Sieg as he quickly approaches Marc, who is leisurely sat on the grass, after catching his breath.

  
"Yeah." confirms Marc and tosses the stopwatch to the other boy when he sits beside him, Sieg stretching his legs. The legs Marc so adores to look at. He forces his eyes to meet Sieg's and avoid traveling up his friend's body as they wish.

  
"Damn." Sieg retrieves a small water bottle out of seemingly mid air and takes a long gulp of the water contained within.  
"No big deal," he replies.

  
Despite his best efforts, Marc's eyes are drawn to the way Sieg's throat works the water down, small drops escaping and running down the long column. His eyes follow them and he swallows. Is it normal to be jealous of water? He wants to laugh at himself. He's pathetic.

  
Sieg is his friend. Sure, they currently have a thing going on where Marc succumbs to the temptation occasionally and pins Sieger down to kiss him, and Sieg kisses back (surprising, but extremely pleasurable), but that in no way means it is acceptable for Marc to treat his friend like an object to ogle.

  
But Marc is only human after all, a teenage human at that, and Sieger is probably the most beautiful person he has ever met. On most days Marc is unsure as to how he doesn't become a fumbling mess whenever Sieg is around.

  
He wants to be the one to take Sieg on dates, and kiss him, and buy him random objects that happen to remind him of the other boy, and take him home to his family and play with Neetjle with him, and eat ice cream and go swimming and teach him guitar and listen to him play guitar terribly, but that's okay, because it's Sieg and Marc likes him. A lot.

  
He is reminded of where he is by Sieg kicking him in the leg. Hard. It hurts, but it's okay, because Marc is all too eager to retaliate and throw a punch to his friend's shoulder. It leaves him gasping with laughter. It fills his belly with pride that he had been the one to make Sieg laugh that hard.

  
Sieger's eyes are aimed down, and Marc follows them to where they rest. They rest upon the sight of their hands, close together but not touching, sat luxuriously on the trimmed grass. His fingers twitch with the want to move, just one inch, and join hands with Sieg, clasp them together and watch the pretty blush and the small smile which graces his friend's face whenever he does so.

  
However, he cannot. When around other people, Sieg is rarely willing to engage in any prolonged touch or, God forbid, affection with Marc. Although he knows his friend wants to, just like he does, he also doesn't want the verbal abuse from their teammates and peers, asking them if it's really true they are 'homos' just as they heard. Marc understands.

  
But it is difficult. It's difficult when Sieg is right there, and he wants to touch. He is just as hormonal and sexually driven as any other boy his age, although he differs in that his libido is aimed towards skinny athletes with severe communication problems. It's difficult when Sieg so often looks at him under his eyelashes coyly and smiles a small teasing smile, huffing a small laugh, leaving Marc willing to follow him to the ends of the earth just to receive more of him.

It's difficult because there are societal expectations they are supposed to uphold, such as that of being heterosexual and having girlfriends.  
And it's not that Marc finds girls repulsive... He just would rather kiss Sieg and hold Sieg than any of the girls he knows. Does this confuse him? Endlessly. He knows better than to question it and, if they were alone, he knows he would just end up kissing Sieg.

 

That's what he wants to do right now. But alas, he cannot. Societal expectations and all that. Damn.

  
Instead, he grins widely and nods his head when Sieg hesitantly asks if Marc wants to go swimming after practice. 


End file.
